Fashionably Late
by Rockeux
Summary: Its been 8 years since the gang last saw Bella, but once Alice wins a trip to meet a "secretive" designer, is there more to expect than just clothes? Adventure, Love, Humor, Drama will arise from this tale. Canon Pairings, Rated T for safety ALL HUMAN
1. The White Envelope awaits

**APOV**

THIS IS THE DAY. The day I find out if I won the grand prize of the fashion raffle! It was about $100 per ticket but it does go to a good cause and the prize is the once in a life time chance to meet the designer of La Sabeil, and get an exclusive tour of their OFFICE PLACE! I mean I am up against the entire country of America for this raffle but I HAVE A FEELING!

No one knows the designer of this company yet, they've kept information quite secretive which makes this prize a hundred times better. La Sabeil's designs are the hottest thing out there at the moment, it varites in prices, but everybody has them, and the fact that there is only a few of each design allows everybody to be unique. Everything sells out almost immediately, that's why competition for this spot is so soughed after.

"MAIL'S HE-" who ever called that I just slammed into them gathering the mail and looking through, there it was, the white envelope that can either burn or make my dreams.

Of course I had to savior the moment, I had to call EVERYONE to my house for this important session. One by one everyone came and gathered in the living room.

I'm currently living with Jasper as he is my fiancée. Rosalie and Emmett arrive with their child, Alexandra, they've been married for 3 years, and finally Edward and his fiancée Lauren. I mean I don't hate Lauren but I'm not exactly a fan of Lauren, but she is better than Tanya who was Edward's awful ex-girlfriend

"So, what's this so called important meeting for?" Edward asked along with doing the quotation marks with his fingers in the air, geez this man!

"TO see if I won the raffle!"

"WHAT"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS"

"SERIOUSLY?"  
"I COULD BE DOING OTHER THINGS"

"THIS IS STUPID"

Everyone just screamed at once towards ME! man these people!

"EVERYONE STOP!" they all just stared...

I told them the prize and they seemed kind of excited.

"Where exactly is this place if you do win?" I heard Emmett ask

"Well that's the thing, this designer is so well hidden that no one knows where the location is"

"I swear this is exactly like Charlie and the chocolate factory…"

"EMMETT! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE CHOCLATE TO CLOTHES?"

"Can you just open the letter already?"

"Fine"

I slowly opened the letter…

"HURRY UP"

I pulled out the letter

"ughhh…"

And on it …

" I WON I WON"

They all started crowding around congratulating me, now they're excited.

I read the rest of the letter:

Dear Alice Cullen,

First of all I would like to give a thanks to you as you have given charities money to provide them with their hopes for their mission.

Congratulations you are the GRAND PRIZE WINNER of this year raffle. We will escort you and your family to an exclusive area outside of Paris, where you will have a meet and tour with the designer of La Sabeil. You have a week vacation. I hope you enjoy. Attached below is a number you will need to call to confirm information with.

1-823-432-7659

Thank you

Jordan Parken

President of the Charity Raffle

I went straight to my phone and dialed the number. They asked questions to ensure I am Alice Cullen I mean I don't want people to steal MY PRIZE. But the plan was they fly me and my entire family to this exclusive area near Paris in a PRIVATE JET. How amazing is that? And from there a limo will take us to our destination where we would be staying INSIDE THE DESIGNER'S HOUSE!

"Guys we'll be leaving in 3 days, which reminds me I have to PACK!"

And with that I left the room and began packing.

I looked over at my desk, debating whether to take a picture. This picture was of the gang and I back in the old days (aka high school). I looked specifically at once person, Bella. Although she did have acne, glasses, braces and hair comparable to a lion's mane, she was still utterly beautiful. But one day she left, she did say her goodbye and promised to come back, but it's been 8 years, I want to keep believing she will come back… but I just hope just keeps slipping away from me. To be honest I don't even know why she left, she seemed so happy. Edward out of all of us probably took the news the hardest, he was losing his best friend.

Jasper came into the room and wiped a tear away, I didn't even know I was crying. He held me by the waist, while I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Alice, its ok, one day"

"but shes never going to come back"

"She will, and finished packing?"

I quickly lifted my head and wiped my tears away

"are you crazy? I just began"


	2. Up and Above

**EPOV**

I'm officially going to go deaf. Alice hasn't stopped screaming since the day she found out she won the raffle. To be honest it is sort of excited, being the selected few in the world who actually would know who and where the designer is. I do have a few items from La Sabeil and let's just say I wouldn't mind going shopping with Alice if its for that company.

"Should I bring this shoe or this shoe?" Lauren came into the room holding two pairs of shoes. Both black, both heels and both of them have straps

"um…" honestly why would she ask a boy? Both of the shoes look the exact same to me

"Thanks, I'll bring them both" She pecked my lips and went to continue packing.

I finished packing in 30 minutes, but Lauren she's been at it for 4 hours so far and I doubt she'll finish anytime soon,but Alice… she's been packing since day she found out she won, I wouldn't be surprised if she brought about 6 luggage's.

I chuckled, girls… they make me laugh.

In just a few hours _the gang_ would be boarding the private jet to the destination.

* * *

**EPOV**

"OH MY GOSH HAVE YOU SEEN THIS, LOOK AT THIS, WOOOOOWWWWW, THIS IS AMAZING" I heard Alice say over and over again.

We were all in the private jet. The jet's exterior was painted navy and white, while the inside was amazing. It had TVs, comfortable seating, carpeted floors and it was almost white everywhere **(AN: Picture of interior on my profile)**. Even the plane's washroom is better than the washroom I have at home.

Alice like I guessed brought 5 medium sized luggage's. She claimed she needed them all, one was for bottoms, another for tops, another for "emergency coldness", another for shoes, makeup, hair accessories and jewelry. And her last luggage had nothing in it. She said she needed it for souvenirs.

Lauren and Rosalie brought 2 medium sized luggage's, while all the boys just brought one.

I laughed again, girls…

Alice must have touched everything in this plane already, she kept touching all the buttons, walking back and forth, sitting standing, going in and out of the washroom. Oh did I mention she kept screaming too, Definitely going to be deaf by the end of this trip.

"Please take your seat and fasten your seatbelts" said the pilot

We all quickly did, while a flight attendant gave us the instructional routine in case of en emergency.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Everyone was pretty much asleep by now, I can't still can't believe Alice is sleeping right now, but I was still pretty much awake, so I placed my head was against the window.

I looked across from me looking at Laurens face first than dropping my eyes down to her ring on her left hand, I smiled. In 2 months I'll be calling this girl Lauren Cullen. I met Lauren at a coffee shop, and we just had an instant connection.

Lauren and I have been dating for 3 years before I proposed to her by knelling on one knee before her at the beach during the sunset. Of course when I told everyone else, I was expecting more of an enthusiastic response, but there was an awkward silence before my mom, Esme, said congratulations, than everyone also did so. I know my family isn't quite font of Lauren, but I don't know why, she's perfect in my eyes, and we love each other

Looking out the window -Although we are thousands of kilometers in the air- I saw the sun setting in the horizon, while the rays echo across a beautiful meadow. It instantly reminded me of the meadow, the meadow that belonged to only Bella and I, not even Lauren or the gang know of this location. I couldn't help but think of Bella now, its been 8 years, even her father Charlie hasn't heard of her since that day.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_I heard the doorbell ring, and it was unexpected that Bella would be on the front steps. She usually calls before she comes over._

_"Hey Edward, um… can you gather everyone, we need to talk, I already called Rosalie and Jasper, they'll be coming shortly" Bella said, avoiding eye contact_

_"Sure wait in the living room, while I call everyone"_

_While everyone gathered in the living room, Rosalie and Jasper arrived._

_Bella sat down and bit her lip, she was nervous but about what?._

_"Ok well guys…" she began, but she couldn't continue, Bella was never this speechless around us before_

_"OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" said Alice_

_Bella just gave a weak laugh, but it never reached her eyes. I went over to sit next to her and rubbed circles on her back._

_"oki''tknowwheni'llbebackbutipromisei'llcomebacktoseeyouguysagain" Bella said at the speed of a Ferrari._

_"Whoa slow down bells, English please!" Emmett said_

_"Ok I'm going away to Jacksonville for my mo-"_

_"WHAT!? WHY!? WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK?! WHEN ARE YOU GOING?!" Everyone cutting her off and screaming all at once._

_"Guys… I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I'm leaving in 30 minutes. I just came to say goodbye and I'm going to miss all of you guys, but I promise I'll come back to see you guys"_

_I just sat there, my throat was dry, Bella was leaving us, leaving me? One part of me was furious, why would she tell us during her last 30 minutes of her life in Forks?! Another part of me was devastated, Bella played such a huge part in my life, we were best friends since kindergarten, and all of a sudden, she'll be gone out of my life._

_I could tell Alice was on the verge of tears "But Bella… why?"_

_Bella looked down and just said "Complications"_

_Of course I was going to ask her to further explain that, when her cell phone rang_

_"Hey dad, yeah I'm at the Cullen's…no…yeah…ok bye dad"_

_"Guys I need to leave in 5 minutes…" Bella said_

_Alice, Rosalie and Bella started crying, while the boys just looked down or away. We were losing a member of the gang, and the most important member to me._

_The doorbell rang, and I swore that was only 1 minute._

_I was the last she came to, to give a hug. I held her tightly, never wanting to let her go. She tiptoed and whispered against my ear "Goodbye Edward, I will always love you". She kissed me on the cheek, leaving a weird tingling feeling, and with that she left._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

The news probably hit me the hardest at that time, I was a total chaos.

It has been 8 years since we, since I last saw her, Alice tries to keep hope, but maybe its time we all just realize the fact that we'll never see her again.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING GUYS! (:

Review, subscribe, you know, all that lovely jazz (:

Until next time,

~Jess


	3. Frenchiouis

**Hope you guys enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

**APOV**

We just arrived in Paris, and we're a step closer to meeting the designer. We have our luggages already, and I was told a "Mr. Franc De Yavne" would be picking us up to drive us to wherever; he would be our official driver for this entire trip.

I look at my watch, its 12pm. I am so jetlagged right now; I just want this Mr. De Yavne to hurry the heck up!

While everyone else was sitting, looking like a bunch of zombies, I decided to take matters into my own hands and find this man.

I stood up, and walked around. Everything was so… French, I practically failed that course in high school; I mean I did pass, but only by a few percentages. ANYWHO, I thought about asking someone, but 1. Its not like I know French anyways and 2. I don't even know how he looks like, so how would anyone else know? Stupid Alice.

Just as I was walking to go back to the zombies, I looked around once more and just my luck; I saw a sign that said "Cullen" in big black letters. I ran up to this man and hugged the life out of him! He hugged me back, but it was one of those weird hugs where you slowly pat someone on the back. After I let go he straightened out his suit and tipped his hat.

"A pleasure young lady, I assume you are Alice Cullen?" He said with a French accent

"Yes, I am and I assume you are Mr. Franc De Yavne?"

"Correct, but please just Franc, I am your driver for the remainder of your trip. May I gather your belongings?"

"YES! But let me get the others"

I walked back to where everyone was sitting and told them it was time to go. Of course because of jetlag everyone else was tired, and grumpy. BUT jetlag will not stand in my way, while I skipped my way back to Franc; everyone else just dragged their feet along the floor.

"Everyone this is Franc, he'll be our driver for the entire trip" I told everyone with great enthusiasm

"mmm…"

"k…"

"yay..."

They are so unenthusiastic! We all dragged our luggage out. And I was expecting a van or something of that sort, but Franc lead us to a LIMO! A FREAKING LIMO!

* * *

**EPOV**

Wow a limo. It was actually pretty sleek too. Franc took our luggages and it was pretty hard to fit everything in the trunk, I wouldn't blame him, we had like 14 luggages'.

We all entered the limo, and while everyone else sat down and fell asleep almost instantly, Alice decided to do what she did when she first entered the jet, she kept going up and down the limo, touched every button, kept jumping up and down, and made really weird noises…

I decided to ignore her and look out the window, as we were leaving, my eyelids began to feel heavy, but soon I couldn't fight it anymore and began to doze off…

o~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~o

Someone was touching me… more like punching me. Why are they touching me?

"go away…"

"no." said someone

They decided to pinch me now.

"mhmm…."

All of a sudden I heard the scream. The scream that only one person in this world could ever possess. Alice Cullen.

"WHAT" I was grumpy and tired.

"Aw Ed, don't be such a meanie!" Alice said with pouting lips "we're almost there"

I just rolled my eyes at her, I looked beside me and there was Lauren sleeping, I don't know how she slept through that scream, but I was about to wake her up when Emmett grabbed my hand, and decided to slap Lauren awake.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

I placed my hands gently on Laurens cheek and turned to Emmett

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR EMMETT"

Emmett looked at me and shrugged, what is wrong with that kid?

I turned to Lauren and asked "You ok?"

"DO I LOOK OK? I JUST GOT SLAPPED AWAKE STUPID" while saying so, she slapped my hand away.

I just looked at her in complete shock, while she looked away with anger in her eyes.

Everyone else was staring at both of us

"WHAT?!" Lauren exclaimed

Now everyone was looking away, serves them right.

"Excuse me, but we have arrived at La Sabeil's building" Franc informed us

"" and there goes my ears again. Alice.

Alice decided to climb over everyone to get out of the door first, once she was out of the door, everyone else left one by one.

When I left the limo, all I could do along with everyone else was stare in awe with my mouth hanging loose.

The building was so majestic. It wasn't as tall, but it was quite wide, majority was made of glass, white glass, and the front had pillars lining it. The top of the building was so castle-like.

"Will everyone close their mouths? What if a fly gets in? and this building looks like every other building, so like whatever can we please get on with this?" Lauren said

Everyone just glared at her, and she just shrugged. I've never seen this side of her before.

I felt someone grab my hand, and looked over at Lauren. She hugged me and whispered "Sorry, I love you." Was I going to just forgive her so easily? What if this side of her is shown more frequently? I just smiled at her, and walked towards the rest of the group. I don't have time to deal with her now; I'll just talk to her later.

"Here are your tags, please wear them at all times, it permits you inside, as you know it's quite exclusive. Your stay here will be at least 2 hours today, after I will be to here to drive you to your location of staying. Have fun!" Franc Informed us

I put on the tag, and walked in. The lobby looked just as luxurious as the outside was. The ceiling looked like a thousand diamond stars, while the floor had black and white tiger-like stripes. It was a large space consisting of several hallways one of which contained an elevator with the La Sabeil engraved in it. The lobby also had cream colored couches, glass tables and one long desk at the very end of the lobby, but my favorite thing that decorated the lobby was the freesias.

"Hello, I assume you are the Cullens. I am Olivia the personal assistant of the designer; she'll be here in a few minutes, so please wait"

So the designer was a girl …

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! THIS IS IT! OH MY GOSH! OH MAN! AHH!" Alice exclaimed, while jumping up and down

While we had to hear few more minutes of that, soon we began to hear footsteps coming down one of the hall.

Two women came into the lobby, one was holding the clipboard and signing something, she gave the clipboard to the other and told her something. I assume she was the designer.

Just as they both were approaching closer, the designer finished talking with the other woman, and the other woman left, and then she, the designer looked up.

She looked so vaguely familiar…

Then I looked at those eyes, those rich chocolate eyes…

Then it hit me, but it couldn't be…

I just stood there, frozen in my spot, unable to utter anything but one word.

"Bella…?"

* * *

**;) **

**I also want to say that this chapter may be "blah" with the descriptions and stuff, but yeah , sorry for that =p**

**.JUST WANT TO MENTION FYI: ROSALIE'S AND EMMETT'S DAUGHTER "ALEXANDRA" is on the trip with them **

**.**

**Hit that green button, like you'll hit a monster in a virtual game (: **

**All that lovely jazz, **

**~Jess**


	4. Alone

**Enjoy (: **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its wickedly hunky/beautiful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer **

**

* * *

BPOV**

I was notified a couple months ago that a group of people will be arriving at my headquarters. I have to say I was reluctant at first to agree, since this is all supposed to be a big secret, but they clarified and made arrangements with me, and it all does go to a good cause.

I made Olivia, my PA (personal assistant); create a confidential agreement, which all the visitors must sign before entering.

This was the plan:

1. Show them the headquarters

2. Have them stay at my place for a week because there really isn't anywhere else, and the nearest hotel is about a 2 hour drive from the HQ (headquarters)

3. I will be organizing my first ever fashion show which they will (hopefully) help me prepare for

4. Have them experience a part of my daily work; which means they will design a collection, which will be released in stores

Between those I guess they can visit the Eiffel tower, and such.

In just a few hours I'll be meeting this group of people. I got a package in the mail about 2 weeks ago which consisted of the names and information about these people but I was too busy to open it. Instead at the moment it sits in my office… or was it my room… or was it the conference room…? I forgot. Oh well that doesn't matter it'll just be a surprise I guess.

I headed off to my office, and sat on my desk. I looked on over to one of my shelves and saw the 2 most important photographs I have. I stood up, went to the shelves and brushed my fingers over them. One was the gang and I back in high school, and one was my parents and I.

It's been so long since I saw them and I miss them so much, but none of them know I'm this designer, and I don't know if I want them to know.

I've never liked attention, and upon being a successful designer of course there are bound to be media all over the place, staring down into my life as they do with other celebrities and such.

What if I told my parents and friends my huge secret…? Would they still love me for me? Or would they love me only for the fame and money?

What if I gain more friends or had a boyfriend, but found out later they only used me?

There was so much to consider, that's why I kept this secretive life.

I have no time to do anything else than work, this company is in such high demand that I have to consistently keep working.

I've had no time to go out, which means hardly any friends, and definitely no boyfriends.

Every Christmas, I was alone.

Every New Years, I silently cheered to myself.

Every Holiday was a celebration with just me, myself and I.

It may remain that way as the fact I promised the ones I love that I'll see them again, was ultimately going to be a broken and lost promise

**o~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~o**

"Bella, they'll be arriving here shortly" said Olivia

"Ok, can you wait for them out in the lobby; I've got a bunch of things to do right now"

"Sure"

I was in my office; they'll be here, yay. In a few minutes, my secret will be out to "non-employees."

I think I had about 60 employees; each one had to sign a confidential agreement as well. All of them have been working for me since the start of this company, and I haven't hired anyone new in 4 years.

I heard a knock on my office door,

"Come in" I told whoever knocked

"Bella, Here are some of the designs I made, I was wondering if you could check them out" said Jane, she was a regular employee, but was creating a collection, which I agreed upon that 60% of the profit will be given to her.

"Yes sure" I looked over her designs and she had great things going on

"I like this dress, but I think if you took away the ruffles, it'll look better" I told her

"Mmm… yeah I agree, thanks, I'll be back with the revised design"

She left the office, and finally in about 4 years, I had some peace and qui-

I jumped in surprise as the phone rang, I picked up and Olivia was on the other line.

"They're here"

"Thanks, I'll be there shortly"

I hung up.

It's show time.

I walked into the elevator and pressed "L". I was listening to the elevator music, realizing that it hasn't changed in 4 years. Maybe its time to change it to... hm… Clair de Lune, yeah, I'll talk to Olivia about that.

The elevator doors open, and I thought I was at the lobby, when Amanda, the head of the women's fashion department came in.

"Just who I was looking for… I need you to read these over and sign them" said Amanda

"What is it for?"

"It's for the delivery and payment of the new designs, since we did change our shipping methods, the shippers wants to be in agreement with some things"

I took the clipboard from her and began reading it over, the shipping company made sure that every fine detail was in there.

The elevator door opened to the lobby, and I walked out with Amanda at my side, and I was still reading the print. I signed the papers and handed it back to Amanda.

"Great Amanda, thanks" I told her

"Oh and Miss, They have also notified me that they have sent you an e-mail but they didn't specify as to what, and I have sent you an update on the women's department, I also need you to come down to check up on some other stuff but I'll let you worry about that later on"

"Thanks Amanda, I'll get to that as soon as possible"

This is what my daily life was like.

Amanda left my side, and I finally looked up at my "guest".

I stopped walking, and looked at _them. _

I was in complete and utter shock and they all looked as shocked as I did.

Alice… Jasper … Rosalie… Emmett… a little girl behind Emmett… a woman I've never seen in my life… and finally those penetrating green eyes, who belonged to the man I have and will always love, Edward…

"Bella…?"

My heart thumped loudly against my chest as that is the first time I've heard and seen _him_ in 8 years.

* * *

**Woop Woop =p **

**.**

**HIT that green button, like the world depended on it (: **

**All that lovely Jazz, **

**~Jess**


	5. Hugs to all, but two

**blah. is all i can say =p but any who enjoy :D **

**.**

**And I just wanna say that people who have reviewed, thank you so much. I take it all to heart and it always make me smile to know that my story is enjoyed by others. 3**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Who says I didn't think of the Twilight Characters? Oh right. Stephenie Meyer thought of them first, i thought of them after reading twilight. (: **

**

* * *

BPOV**

I was expecting the worse.

They would probably all start yelling, and leave me, like I did to them.

We just stood there in silence, as to what seemed like forever, until Alice ran up to me and squeezed the life out of me.

"Bella, I've missed you so much" Alice said

I was about to respond when I was squashed against somebody's chest. I could only guess it was Emmett since he did give killer hugs, and I mean literally… killer hugs.

"Emmett..can't….bre…the"

"Oh sorry bells"

As I laughed, everyone else joined in, I really did miss all of this.

"Bella, I want you to meet Alexandra Diane Cullen" said Rosalie

I looked at her and Emmett wide-eyed, I missed out on their child.

I bent down, "Hi Alexandra" I said to her, unfortunately she ran behind Emmett, I guess she was the shy type.

"Its ok Alex" I heard Emmett tell her

"My name is Bella, how old are you Alexandra?"

She lifted up 2 fingers, and said "3", everyone chuckled,

"Well it's very nice to meet you Alexandra, I have a feeling we'll be great friends"

We both shook hands and smiled towards one another, I let go and stood back up

"She's beautiful Rosalie, and I do apologize that I wasn't there for you"

"Thank you, and what matters now is that you're here now… we're all here… together"

I looked down at Alexandra for a slight moment when I caught a sparkle from the corner of my eye. I turned to eye a beautiful diamond ring, located on the left hand of the ring finger.

I grabbed whoever's hand it belong to and starred at that heart ring, until I heard her giggle. I looked up and it was Alice.

I squealed.

"OH MY GOSH CONGRATULATONS!" I yelled with as much enthusiasm as I could.

This was so exciting, I gave a huge grin towards Jasper and Alice, as he held her by the waist. They were perfect for each other.

"It's a tiffany ring, and look what it says inside" **(AN: Ring picture is on Profile)**

"But of course its tiffany, Alice can settle for no less" I said jokingly while she gave me the ring

Inside the ring band was engraved 'My heart will forever be yours'

I gave a silent awe, and looked at Jasper who had a huge yet silly grin on his face.

I gave back her ring and we had one more group hug, when we left go, I looked at them one by one, trying to find Edward but I couldn't find the bronze-haired boy in the huddle.

I tiptoed and looked behind the group, I Found Edward but he was still standing where he was originally, standing along with that woman.

I walked up to him.

"Hi." I said

"Hi" he mumbled.

"Er… How are you?"

"Good and yourself?"

"Good thanks."

Was he really this disappointed to see me? His facial expression gave that he was in deep thought, I wanted to reach out and smooth out his furrowed brow, but it's different now. We're different now I guess.

"Hi, my name is Lauren, Edward's Fiancée" The woman beside him said while flashing her ring in confidence.

Oh.

I could hold back the tears, but couldn't hold back the ache in my heart.

It's not like he would have married me. I put this all on myself for being away for so long.

I love Edward enough that whatever makes him happy, will make me happy, and if Lauren is who he loves, I won't be the one to destroy it, but its as if he'll ever love me back.

"Hi, I'm Bella, and congratulations" I said softly

I produced a weak smile looking from Lauren to Edward.

"Alright, I need everyone to sign these confidential agreements before you all go beyond this lobby" said Olivia

As they all did so, I couldn't help but look at Lauren. She was beautiful to me, well not as beautiful as Rose, but almost, and she could be lovely. No wonder Edward would ask her hand in marriage.

"Lets move into the conference room where you guys could talk, I assume you guys would want to catch up" said Olivia

"Yes that would be great, thanks" I replied.

We all walked into the conference room 1. This building had 3 conference rooms, sometimes all three was in use, sometimes only one. Each Conference room had its own colored door, number one was blue, number two was white and number three was yellow. Inside was a long table, with chairs surrounding it. On the table were water bottles and a projector. As we entered the room everyone sat.

"Let the questioning begin" I said

"So Bells, how did you come up with the name of the company?" Jasper asked

"Well it's actually spells out Isabella if you rearrange the letters"

Looking around the table, everyone was in deep concentration, trying to decipher 'La Sabeil'. I laughed, this was so funny, and it was a perfect Kodak moment.

Everyone seemed to have finished deciphering it and looked completely proud of themselves for doing so.

"Next?" I asked.

They asked a bunch of random questions, but than his voice came up.

"Bella, Why didn't you ever come back?" asked Edward, with a serious look on his face.

Everyone stared at me. It was the question I was most dreading.

"uh…"

Just then Olivia came into the room. Thank gosh for that woman.

"Bella, you've got a meeting with Mr. Hygin in 2 minutes, I would have come sooner but I was caught up in something. Anyways, he is in conference room number 3 waiting for you" said Olivia

I took out my Blackberry and checked the time. It was 4:15. wow time flies…which is why I totally forgot about my meeting with Mr. Hygin. "Thanks I'll be right there shortly"

She nodded and left the room.

"Sorry guys but I really must attend this meeting, Olivia will be back to inform you as to what is next on your agenda"

I stood up and hoped that the question would have been forgotten.

"We'll talk about this later than, Bella" said Edward

I looked over at Edward and gave him a small nod before leaving the room.

* * *

**This Chapter is a bit Effy, sorry bout that guys **

**.**

**Love it, Like it, 'its ok' it, dislike it, hate it, i still want you to review it. (: **

**So hit that lovely Green/grey-ish button below, like Rosalie would hit Emmett**

** (when he says something stupid obviously =p )**

**.**

**All that lovely Jazz, **

**~Jess**


	6. Held Back

**SO, this is Edward's point of Chapter 5: Hugs to all, but two. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**ALSO, I hope all of you have a Happy New year,**

**May you prosper in all that you do. :D**

**Disclaimer: Too bad the Twilight characters are only an imagination of Stephenie Meyer. If only they were real... **

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it.

It was really Bella.

She looked… incredible. No, that doesn't cover it. She looks much more than beautiful.

What am I talking about? I have a fiancée. But I still could help but look at Bella.

Her skin was completely flawless, I assume she wears contacts now since she doesn't have glasses on anymore and her hair, I don't know how people do it, but its not was 'puffy' as it was 8 years ago.

Her style definitely changed, well she is a designer. But back then, it was all baggy clothing, and sort of tomboy-y. But today she wore a pink and black dress, with a white leather jacket over it. She also had on silver flats, she was always a clumsy one before, I wonder if she still is. **(AN: The picture of this outfit can be found on my profile) **. It seemed so unlike her to wear something like this at all, nonetheless on a regular basis. This is the outcome of grown up Bella.

We all stood there in complete silence, even Olivia seemed tense.

I didn't know what to do, and I'm pretty sure the rest didn't know either. I mean what do you do when your best friend went missing for 8 years and now you find out she's a secretive designer, that is successful and who the media are on the search for.

Alice decided to break the ice, and ran up to Bella giving hug to her, then Emmett went to hug Bella and so did the rest of the gang, including little Alex. I was about to walk up when Lauren held me back.

"Eddieeeeeee... don't go, stay here with me"

"Lauren, I haven't seen Bella for years, at least I could give her a hug"

"NO! Seriously Edward… I am your fiancée, and I'm the only person you should be thinking about 'hugging', not that little-"

"Lauren…" I warned her

She just gave me a look and proceeded "Edward the truth is that, maybe 'Bella' isn't who she is anymore. I mean look at that dress, it totally screams skank"

I thought about it, it could be true. I mean that dress, wow. Maybe that's why she never came back, because she changed or something.

I looked back to where the group was, and I could see that Bella was talking to Alex. She bent down and told Alex something, but Alex ran behind Emmett.

Alex was my favorite niece. Well at the moment she's my only niece, but usually she's a little ball of energy when we're at family events. She did the same to Lauren, being shy and such, but Lauren never was quite fond of Alex, and never took a interest in her. I look over at Lauren and she was just staring at her nails. Typical. We've only had the children talk for about 2 minutes before she would always change the subject.

I looked back at Alex and Bella and see them shaking hands. Lauren had to be wrong, Bella still seemed like the genuine girl she always was.

Then I heard a squeal. It was Bella looking at Alice's ring. "OH MY GOSH CONGRATULATIONS" Bella said loudly, her voice practically echoed off every wall. I wonder if she'll be just as excited to know about me and Lauren.

I wanted to be up there with them, but it was a little too late now. I mean it'll seem like I don't even want to see her or something, and Lauren would probably forbid me too.

When everyone let go from the group hug, I saw Bella look over each and every one of them with a puzzled look on her face, and then she tiptoed and starred right at me. Crap.

She walked up towards us. My breath hitched up in my throat, THIS WAS NO TIME TO BE NERVOUS. Its just Bella, just Bella, Just Bella…

"Hi" She said.

Relax. "Hi" I replied coolly.

"Er... How are you?"

"Good and yourself?"

"Good thanks"

Awkward silence. COME ON EDWARD, we use to be best friends. This isn't supposed to happen. We were able to talk so easily before, even the most difficult things, we could blurt it out to each other, we use to have heart to hearts, always there for one another. Maybe things are different now.

I want to just reach out and touch her cheeks and smooth out the worry lines that formed on her face when she approached me.

"Hi, my name is Lauren, Edward's Fiancée" Lauren grinned and flashed her- my ring.

I looked at Bella, who had a pained expression on her face, but quickly covered up.

"Hi, I'm Bella, and congratulations" she said softly.

I thought she would be happy for me. If she was engaged I would probably be happy for her.

She gave a small smile to Lauren than to me. It hurt, knowing my best friend is giving everyone else a huge greeting, while I stand here with just a fraction of a greeting.

"Alright, I need everyone to sign these confidential agreements before you al go beyond this lobby" said Olivia

She handed us the form. It was pretty such self explanatory. Don't tell the secret, or you'll be sued or something.

Lauren seemed hesitant to sign the form, but when she did, it seemed a bit different than her regular signature. Odd. But I let it slide, maybe its cause I'm looking at it from a different angle it looks different.

We all handed back the forms to Olivia and she collected them without hesitation to look at the signatures.

"Lets move into the conference room where you guys could talk, I assume you guys would want to catch up" said Olivia

"Yes that would be great, thanks" Bella said to Olivia

Olivia and Bella walked off, and the rest of the gang followed. We were lead into one of the halls which contained 3 doors. One door color was blue; another was white and the last being yellow. We walked into the blue colored one, and inside there was one long table, with water bottles and a projector on top of it. Everyone took their seats around the table, while Bella took the seat at the end of the table. She seemed so use to this, probably is.

"Let the questioning begin" Bella said.

I had one question in mind. Probably everyone had this question in mind, it couldn't just be me. I tried to ask the question, but every time my breath caught in my throat. To be honest, I was scared of the answer.

"So Bells How did you come up with the name of the company" Jasper Asked

"Well it actually spells out Isabella if you rearrange the letters"

Hmm… Interesting, I never thought of it but this whole time along with the rest of the world, I've been wearing "Isabella" on me.

L, A, S, A, B, E, I, L.

I, S, A, B, E, L, L, A.

Wow I would have never guessed.

"Next?" Bella said.

While the others asked questions, I tried to ask mine, but backed out every time. It's just Bella, I gathered my nerves, its going to happen sometime, the sooner the better.

"Bella, why didn't you ever come back?" I finally asked.

Everyone suddenly became serious from the joyous energy in the air, and looked towards Bella.

"Uh…" was all she could mutter. Oh no. The truth must be bad if she's speechless.

Just then Olivia came into the room. Bella breathed out a gush of air, looking relieved.

"Bella, you've got a meeting with Mr. Hygin in 2 minutes, I would have come sooner but I was caught up in something. Anyways, he is in conference room number 3 waiting for you" said Olivia

"Thanks I'll be right there shortly" she replied.

She turned back to us,

"Sorry guys but I really must attend this meeting, Olivia will be back to inform you as to what is next on your agenda"

She stood up but before she could leave I had to remind her. Busy schedule or not, I was going to get my answer.

"We'll talk about this later than, Bella" I said.

She looked over at me; her eyebrows furrowed a little, and nodded at me before leaving the room.\

* * *

**I KNOW THIS ONE IS 'SHORT' BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. SCOUTS HONOR! (: **

**.**

******Love it, Like it, 'its ok' it, dislike it, hate it, i still want you to review it. (:**

**So hit that lovely Green/grey-ish button below, like Bella hitting Jacob for kissing her **

**(and she hit him _REAL_ hard [that she broke her hand]) (: **

**.**

**All that lovely Jazz,**

**~Jess**

**\/**


	7. AN:Less Updates D & ty for Reviews

**ANNOUNCEMENT. **

* * *

**FIRST THING.**

** I have to say that the last 2 or 1 week(s) of writing this story was a good experience. (: **

**BUT**

**I won't be updating as frequently this month because of exams and school **

**It may take a while to get another chapter up and I'm super duperly sorry **

**I'll try my best to squeeze in time, but I can't guarantee it **

**BUT end of January, I have another break so definitely expect one around then, even if its awhile from now..**

**Sorry guys!**

**

* * *

**

**SECOND THING.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, **

**whether it's positive or not, I still read them and Criticism is O.K.**

**but don't do it too often. **

**It may hurt my ego.**

**.**

**This is my first fanfiction, and I know thats not a reasonable excuse,**

**But thinking about it, All great writers, had to start somewhere, and even tho i'm not great**

**this is where i'm starting. **

**I hope that later on this year, I'll be able to write better stories, cause I have Ideas but i'll just finish this story first**

**.**

**Until Next Time, **

**All that lovely Jazz**

**~Jess (:**


End file.
